Carmen
by Mimakaru
Summary: Sumergido en una vida aburrida, lo único que le queda son tres amores que, más que imposibles, parecen reales. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencias: **Inglaterra/Estados Unidos, Inglaterra/Canadá, Inglaterra/Francia, Inglaterra/Bélgica. Temas adultos, uso de nombre humanos, universo alternativo.

* * *

"My Carmen," I said (I used to call her that sometimes) "we shall leave this raw sore town as soon as you get out of bed."  
"... Because, really," I continued, "there is no point in staying here."  
"There is no point in staying anywhere," said Lolita."  
― Vladimir Nabokov, _Lolita_

**.**

**The gentleman one**

Cuando se levanta, es imposible no notar, incluso entre la cortina de humo gris, el tatuaje que cubre toda su espalda. Se trata de las astas de un venado. Empiezan desde un poco más abajo de la mitad de su columna vertebral hasta llegar a los bordes de sus hombros.

Sostiene un cigarrillo en la mano. Aún sigue enredado entre las sábanas blancas.

―¿Puedo preguntar una cosa? ―dice en voz alta. Habla con un marcado acento británico y sus palabras llevan impregnadas la cortesía y educación de cualquier respetado caballero inglés.

―Dime ―responde el joven, todavía dándole la espalda.

―¿Por qué tienes las astas de un venado tatuadas en la espalda?

El joven, por supuesto, toma cierto tiempo para responder. La habitación se sumerge en un silencio insoportable, siendo únicamente animado por constantes suspiros y exhalaciones de humo.

―Fue el primer animal que cacé ―se estira lo suficiente para apagar su cigarrillo en el cenicero y entonces extiende ambas manos, mirando las palmas de sus manos―. Con estas manos, le disparé. Fue bastante fácil, en realidad. Sin embargo, cuando me echaron de casa por descubrir que era gay, lo primero que hice fue ir a tatuarme. Cuando me preguntaron qué quería, les respondí que quería unas astas de venado lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrir toda mi espalda. Verás, _este_ tatuaje, el simbolismo que representa _para mí_, son como mi amuleto de buena suerte.

―Amuleto de buena suerte ―repite.

―Sí. Sé que con ellas en mi espalda, marcadas en mi piel, estaré bien.

**.**

**The boring one**

―¡Mira, este me encanta! Disculpe, señorita, ¿cuánto cuesta?

―Oh, puede ver el precio abajo.

―¡Ah, cierto! Arthur, ¿qué te parece? Es lindo, ¿no es así?

―Sí, lo es.

―¿Podría medírmelo? ¿Lo tienen ahora mismo?

―Sí, señorita. Por favor, espere unos minutos, vuelvo enseguida.

―Fue una buena idea traerte. No me importan esas costumbres de que el novio no debe ver a la novia en su vestido de bodas hasta que llegue al altar. Son tonterías. Será nuestra boda y quiero verme bien para ti.

―Me alegro.

―Hummm, ¿estás molesto?

―No realmente. Estoy… un poco cansado.

―¿Trabajaste toda la noche?

―Algo así.

―Perdón, perdón, fue un error mío haberte traído cuando estás tan cansado…

―No te preocupes, estoy bien.

―Señorita, por favor, venga conmigo.

―¡Ah, claro! Y tú, querido, ¿por qué no ves esos catálogos de invitaciones? Quiero una que tenga azul.

―Sí. Yo lo haré.

**.**

**The punk one**

_I AM NOT SAD_

_I AM FINE_

_I AM (NOT) WHAT I WANTED TO BE_

Pudo leer en sus muñecas. Las letras eran rojas, laceraban la carne, sangraban. Depositó un suave beso. Una, dos, tres veces.

―Eres un imbécil ―le reprochó en voz suave.

El joven alzó la mirada. Se quedó paralizado un momento. Trató de respirar. Lo besó en los labios, sin prisas. Saboreó la sal de las lágrimas por sus mejillas, los labios resecos, la humedad de su nariz.

―Te amo. Te amaré por los dos.

Alfred le sonrió. Una sonrisa triste que intentaba convertirse en una de felicidad. Dolor. Arthur le abrazó.

―Volverás a ser el héroe de mi infancia. Te repararé. Te amaré tanto que olvidarás tu tristeza. Mi amor te reparará.

**.**

**The Arthur one**

Él le ha de decir alguna frase de Nabokov en medio de una conversación trivial. Arthur responderá con un gruñido. Él continuará, a pesar de todo, y abrirá un camino, mitad caricias, mitad palabras, por entre sus brazos, hasta alcanzar sus labios.

Será un beso corto, tímido, sin mucho de qué hablar. Los labios de Arthur sabrán a té negro; los de Francis, a vino. Otro beso más y Arthur lo apartará para luego mirarlo a los ojos y besarlo de nuevo.

El beso se profundizará, se violentará, como siempre lo hace. En medio de la brusquedad, de las manos ocupadas en el cabello del otro, de los labios ardiendo, Arthur susurrará: eres mi bestia favorita.

Por supuesto que lo soy, responderá Francis, conozco cada uno de tus cabellos, de tus manías, de tus celos.

Arthur le pegará en la mandíbula, con un golpe sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el beso que llegará a ser ansioso, desesperado. Arthur arrojará su periódico a un lado y lo obligará a levantarse. Entonces ha de poner ambas manos sobre la camisa almidonada de su amante y encarándole como un perro rabioso, le dirá: te odio.

Sin embargo, la pelea comenzará con una sonrisa infantil de Francis.

**.**

**The boring one **

―Quédate conmigo.

(No)

―Lo siento, tengo que ir a trabajar.

―¿A estas horas de la noche? Renuncia a tu empleo o acabarás muriendo de estrés.

(Recházala. No la amas. Tú los necesitas _a ellos_)

―No, no puedo. Estoy demasiado comprometido con este proyecto: no puedo abandonarlo.

―¿Ni siquiera por tu prometida?

(_No la amas_)

―De verdad lo siento, amor, pero tengo que irme. Prometo que regresaré temprano.

(Escapa)

―¿Lo prometes? ¿Regresarás antes del desayuno?

―Sí. Lo prometo. No tardaré más de cuatro horas, así que sí, estaré aquí a tiempo para dormir una pequeña siesta y desayunar contigo.

―… ¿Me amas?

(NO)

―Por supuesto.

**.**

**The gentleman one**

Su mirada queda suspendida entre los ojos azules y el vestido que lleva puesto esa noche. La larga peluca negra llega hasta su cadera y su rostro tiene cierta melancolía, lo cual le hace sonreír.

―Matthew, te ves espectacular ―halaga con sinceridad.

―¿De verdad? ―el joven responde, sonriendo tímidamente― Gracias.

―Estaré en las primeras mesas. Búscame por allí.

Matthew sonríe y baja la mirada. Se sonroja levemente y comienza a utilizar su cotidiana amabilidad y sencillez para hacer a Arthur perder la coherencia por unos segundos.

―En serio, gracias por venir. No sabes cuánto significa para mí que estés aquí y yo… ―lo calla con un beso.

―No hay nada qué agradecer.

Matthew asiente rápidamente y se dirige hacia una de las puertas que dan al escenario. Cuando Arthur nota las astas del venado por debajo de los tirantes rojos, la inquietud se eleva hacia su cabeza.

De repente, tiene ganas de llorar.

**.**

**The Arthur one **

Lo que pintará Francis no se trata de paisajes u obras de arte surrealistas. Lo que pintará serán las conversaciones cotidianas, a veces desesperadas, a veces con un implícito tono romántico; lo que pintará será al Arthur que conoce de pies a cabeza.

**.**

**The boring one **

―¿Ya has elegido las invitaciones?

(Huye. Huye. Huye. Huye)

―Estas tres son las que me gustaron más.

―Ah, son bonitas.

(¿Dónde están?)

(¿Quiénes?)

(Ellos. Necesitas verlos)

―Sí, lo son. Cada una tiene algo azul. Dijiste que querías una así, ¿no?

―Sí, aunque… creo que ahora quiero unas doradas. O unas verdes. Aunque si tenemos en cuenta el color del ―(¿¡Dónde están!?)― vestido de las damas de honor, creo que preferiría las azules.

―Cualquiera que sea tu elección, por mí está bien.

(Corre a buscarlos)

(¿Son míos?)

(Son tuyos)

**.**

**The punk one**

_ARTHUR_

Las letras predispuestas de esa manera le dieron escalofríos. Intranquilidad. Inseguridad. Unas inmensas ganas de apartar la mirada. Pero no pudo.

Alfred lo miró por unos instantes y luego resopló.

―Sólo eres un niño.

―Quince años es suficiente.

―No, no lo es.

Arthur arrojó el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos. Y lo abrazó protectoramente.

―Te amo. Te salvaré. Mi amor te salvará.

**.**

**The boring one**

―Falta una semana para la boda.

―Emma…

―Estoy emocionada, ¿de acuerdo?

(¿Por qué deseas la muerte?)

(La realidad no es emocionante)

―Ya le avisé a mis padres, a mi hermano… oh, mis amigas ya han comprado su vestido y ―(¿Y la muerte lo es?) (No. La muerte me llena de curiosidad)― ya he comprado toda la decoración.

―¿De verdad? ¿Cómo vas con eso?

(¿Por qué?)

(Porque quizás la realidad en la muerte no es tan mala)

**.**

**The punk one**

_I'M DYING_

_I'M DYING_

Unas grandes pulseras de cuero adornaban sus muñecas, ocultando sus cicatrices. Alfred tenía un cigarrillo en los labios, sin encender.

―¿Me quieres? ―preguntó Arthur, con la ansiedad atorándosele en la garganta.

Pero Alfred no contestó y se dedicó a balancear suavemente el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios.

―¿Me quieres? ―repitió.

Siguió sin responder y entonces con una mirada indiferente, y un rostro casi alegre, habló:

―No, no te quiero.

**.**

**The gentleman one**

El cuerpo de Matthew es cálido. Pero no es suyo. Matthew no le pertenece. Tampoco le pertenecen las cicatrices que hay en sus brazos, de cuando su padre apagaba sus cigarrillos como castigo; tampoco le pertenecen los suaves cabellos rubios, los amables ojos azules o las manos suaves que solían pedir amor. Matthew le es ajeno.

Y el _otro_ Matthew, el que _no es él_, el que es un completo extraño, el que se llama Carmen (ella, ella, ella).

Ninguna parte de él le pertenecen. Ni Matthew, ni Carmen.

_O my Carmen, my Carmen!_  
_Something, something those something nights,_  
_And the stars, and the cars, and the bars and the barmen-_  
_And, O my charmin', our dreadful fights._  
_And the something town where so gaily, arm in_  
_Arm, we went, and our final row,_  
_And the gun I killed you with, O my Carmen,_  
_The gun I am holding now._ [1]

**.**

**The Arthur one**

¿Me quieres?, preguntará Francis con la mirada más seria. Pero Arthur se paralizará en su lugar, sin saber qué responder. Entonces tomará aire, preguntándose (acordándose) cómo respirar, y sus dedos subirán lentamente hasta su rostro, con ánimos de cubrirlo totalmente de la vergüenza que su respuesta le hará pasar.

Cuando lo intente decir, las palabras simplemente se atascarán en su garganta. Sus manos subirán lentamente hasta sus labios y con una voz suave dirá: Sí.

¿Cuánto?, preguntará Francis inmediatamente. ¿Cuánto?, repetirá Arthur. Su acompañante asentirá. ¿Mucho?, responderá. ¿Mucho? Mucho, reafirmará.

Entonces Francis se quedará en silencio y desviará la mirada, pensativo. Al cabo de unos minutos, dirá, con una sonrisa de sincera alegría: Gracias por quererme.

**.**

**The boring one**

―¡Ah, es una alegría que por fin hayas sentado cabeza! Estoy tan contenta y orgullosa de ti. ¿Y…? ¿Cuándo será la boda?

―Dentro de una semana.

―¡Vaya! ¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes? Ah, supongo que ahora tengo que comprar los boletos de avión y tu ―(Oh, Carmen, Carmen)― regalo de bodas, ¿cierto?

(Matthew)

―Supongo que sí.

―¿Estás bien? Te oyes cansado.

―Estoy bien.

**.**

**The gentleman one**

La misma pregunta, sólo que esta vez no fue pronunciada. La pregunta queda suspendida en el aire de la habitación, se combina con el humo, con las exhalaciones y la soledad.

―Probablemente.

―¿Hummm?

―Probablemente te quiero ―repite―. Aún no lo sé.

―¿Por qué?

Matthew se gira y entonces Arthur puede notar que aún lleva el labial rojo de Carmen. Un poco de color ha quedado marcado en el cigarrillo.

―Todavía no me he decidido a quererte.

**.**

**The boring one**

―¿Estás listo, Arthur? ¿Estás nervioso?

**(Alfred)**

_I'M LYING_

_I'M LYING_

―El amor no salva a nadie.

―Yo… yo planeaba...

―Ninguna de estas heridas se curarán sólo porque tú me amas.

―Pero, ¿entonces qué puedo hacer yo?

―Quédate allí y no te muevas.

**(Matthew)**

―¿Si te lo contara todo, serías tú el que me dejaría de querer?

**.**

**The boring one**

―¿Los anillos…?

―Listos.

―Oh, te ves espléndido.

―¿Los músicos están preparados?

―Listos.

―¿Las flores…?

―Listas.

―¿Estás listo, Arthur?

**(Alfred)**

―¿Quedarme?

―A veces eso es lo único que necesitas hacer.

**(Matthew)**

―No sé si quererte.

**.**

**The boring one**

―Acepto.

―¿Y tú, Arthur Kirkland, aceptas a…?

**(Francis)**

Por primera vez, el silencio no será incómodo…

**.**

**The boring one**

―Sí, acepto.

**(Francis)**

… Será parte de ellos.

* * *

**Traducciones: **

¡Oh, mi Carmen, oh, mi pequeña Carmen!,

No sé qué, no sé qué, algo de unas noches,

Y las estrellas, y los bares, y los camareros, y los coches,

Y, ¡oh, amada mía!, nuestras terribles discusiones.

Y no sé qué de una ciudad donde alegremente paseamos

Del bracete y, al final, para siempre nos peleamos,

Y la pistola con la que te maté, ¡oh, mi Carmen!,

La misma arma que empuño ahora.

**Notas: **Sólo porque se lo debía a Lady Orochi y porque me dejó usar su idea no-tan-su-idea que sacó de un anime *corazón*

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
